


Every little thing she does is magic

by DanimelGrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Há tempos Ichigo observa Orihime em segredo, com medo de dizer à ela que seus sentimentos mudaram, e descobriu amá-la. Porém, um empurrãozinho amigo fará com que o "morango" se arme de coragem e de uma vez por todas tente se declarar à ruiva.





	Every little thing she does is magic

**Author's Note:**

> Olá meus lindos!!! 
> 
> Bem, hoje venho com essa songfic bem fofinha, inspirada nessa maravilha clássica do The Police, que me inspirou em meio à uma madrugada de insônia a escrever com esses dois queridos!! 
> 
> Confesso que esse não é o shipp da minha devoção, mas, porém, entretanto e sobretudo, jamais deixo uma inspiração de minhas amadas musas passarem em branco, e desenvolvi esse pequeno enredo com todo amor pra vcs!!! 
> 
> Sem muita enrolação, tenham uma ótima leitura!!!

Recostado em um dos carros que ficavam estacionados de frente à padaria, Ichigo observava Orihime arrumando o balcão da mesma, pois faltavam menos de 15 minutos para o fim do expediente, e a meiga jovem sairia dali direto pra casa, e depois de uma ducha rápida, iria apressada para as aulas noturnas de seu curso Universitário.

Como Kurosaki sabia de tantos detalhes da vida dela? Simples: há meses, desde a queda de Yhwach, o Shinigami Substituto começou a ver Inoue com outros olhos sem ser os de amizade, e desde então passou a reparar no jeito e nos trejeitos da bela de cabelos acobreados, porém, não tinha coragem para se aproximar, pelo menos não nesse quesito sentimental. Tinha medo de parecer ridículo aos olhos de sua amiga, já que por todos esses anos somente o companheirismo os uniu de fato. O resgate de Las Noches, a proteção ostensiva, tudo se deu única e exclusivamente por serem amigos de longa data, pelo sentido de dever e de justiça, e não por algo distinto à isso.

Mas… seus sentimentos mudaram… a dedicação de Orihime à sua pessoa fez pouco à pouco a cortina da amizade se abrir e seus horizontes se expandirem para algo mais… para enxergar nela a beleza e pureza que ia além de sua alma… algo que por todo esse tempo esteve ali, escancarado diante de si, mas que por inexperiência e falta de traquejo com as mulheres nunca sequer notou…

Saiu de seus pensamentos quando sentiu um tapa bem dado em suas costas, e ao virar-se para arrasar o desgraçado que lhe agrediu, viu o sorriso sacana ornando o rosto de Renji, que parecia se divertir com a cara emburrada do ruivo amigo.

\- Kurosaki, Kurosaki… por que não deixa de ser cagão e diz logo pra Inoue que tá a fim dela?

\- Arrrrgh… cof, cof! - resmunga, tossindo em seguida devido à pancada - Meta-se com a sua vida, seu tatuado metido! Não tem moral pra falar de mim, já que levou mais de 40 anos pra se declarar à Rukia e levá-la ao altar! - sorri de canto ao ver o semblante do outro fechar-se consideravelmente.

\- Bahhh! - Abarai joga a mão ao vento, e depois tira algo de seu bolso - Toma. - deposita nas mãos de Ichigo dois pedaços de papel - Rukia e eu vamos ao cinema, e comprei esses extras para ti e Inoue. - vê o alaranjado lhe mirar com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas, e ri escancaradamente - Oras! Entenda esse meu gesto como um, digamos… incentivo da minha parte, pra ver se tu sai desse chove e não molha, e desfaz essa sua cara de cachorro sem dono.

\- Cachorro sem dono… - o Shinigami Substituto reclama baixinho, mas, no fundo, gostou da ideia de levar Orihime ao cinema - Se acha muito esperto mas não é, fique sabendo! - coloca os tickets no bolso, e volta a sua oração - Apesar da sua intromissão sem sentido na minha vida privada, agradeço sua ajuda… eu não imaginava como me aproximar dela sem parecer ridículo, mas…

\- Não diga mais nada, idiota! - dá alguns tapinhas de leve no ombro de seu interlocutor - Somos amigos, e amigos desejam somente a felicidade uns dos outros, não é? - põe as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta, vira-se em direção à rua, dando alguns passos rumo à esta - Rukia e eu estaremos nesta mesma sessão, mas, compramos os acentos de vocês umas cinco fileiras abaixo da nossa, pois não estamos nenhum pouco afim de segurar vela para os pombinhos. - sem olhar pra trás, onde veria a face colérica de Ichigo, o Tenente acena com um breve tchau, e depois some em meio aos transeuntes que circulavam pelo local.

“Maldito Abarai…” pensou enquanto olhava fixamente para a porta do estabelecimento, e nesse ensejo, viu o exato instante em que a ruiva saiu de lá carregando uma sacolinha cheia de pães, bolos, e outros doces que eram sobras daquele dia, e que ela certamente os distribuiria depois entre seus colegas de faculdade.

“Orihime é tão solícita e prestativa… como não se apaixonar por alguém assim?” se questionava apressando o passo para acompanhá-la.

\- Inoue! - exclamou chamando a atenção da jovem, que imediatamente olhou para trás, e abriu seu mais bonito e honesto sorriso.

\- Ichigo… - ela para seu andar e espera o alaranjado se aproximar - Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui. Pensei que ainda estivesse no seu estágio. - mais uma vez o brinda com seu amável sorriso, e ele se perde na candura dos cintilantes orbes cinzentos.

\- Eu… - coça a cabeça um tanto encabulado - Tive uma mudança em meu horário de expediente, e agora saio uns 20 minutos mais cedo. - não mentia, pois essa mudança era por si aproveitada para espiá-la diariamente em sua volta para casa - Apesar de gostar do estágio, pra mim foi uma boa essa reestruturação da carga horária, pois tenho mais tempo para fazer o que realmente importa. - pisca maroto.

\- Que maravilha! - ela sorri, porém, logo um expirar cansado se dá, e a menina fala com certo desânimo - Pelo menos com seu curso sendo na parte da manhã e seu estágio à tarde, você pode se dedicar mais aos seus estudos e aos seus hobbys. Já comigo… - mais uma vez suspira em desalento - Não posso me dar à esses luxos, pois o turno da noite é super puxado, e trabalhando o dia inteiro fica pior ainda… - repentinamente muda sua feição para uma mais contente, e diz animada - Mas, o que importa de verdade é o caminho que estamos construindo para o futuro, certo? Adversidades eventualmente cruzarão nossas caminhadas, mas, se formos perseverantes, nada poderá minar nossas forças e nossa vontade de vencer, de alcançar nossos objetivos. - fica com suas bochechas coradas ao ver como o olhar de Ichigo se tornou mais afável enquanto falava, o que a levou a ter pensamentos românticos em relação àquele a quem sempre amou, porém, nunca sentiu por si o mesmo.

Disfarçadamente sacudiu a cabeça, no intuito de espantar seus devaneios juvenis, pois agora ela era uma adulta, já iria fazer 19 anos e não poderia mais viver de fantasias que jamais se concretizariam, e ter os pés no chão era a meta de vida que se propôs desde que se formou no Ensino Médio.

No lado oposto, Ichigo não parou de refletir na última frase dita por Orihime, pois queria sim construir um caminho para si, porém, queria muito ter a doce ruiva ao seu lado, só não sabia ao certo como se aproximar sem parecer estúpido ou um reles aproveitador de moças carentes. Admirava o jeito calmo e pacífico da menina de aparência frágil, mas que possuía uma gana e tenacidade imensas, e que faziam seu peito inflar de orgulho por tê-la como amiga, porém, precisava dar um passo à mais nessa relação, e mesmo receoso, viu ali, naquela simples trilha que fazia ao lado dela, a chance para dizer o que há tempos rondava seu coração.

\- Orihime, eu… queria dizer que...

Though I've tried before to tell her

Of the feelings I have for her in my heart

Every time that I come near her

I just lose my nerve

As I've done from the start

Embora eu tenha tentado dizer a ela

o que sinto por ela no meu coração

Cada vez que eu me aproximo dela

Eu apenas perco minha coragem

Como eu fiz no começo

Por mais que o rapaz tentasse, nada saia de sua boca, pois esta secou devido ao nervoso que se apossou de si, assim como suas mãos suavam frio, ansioso por dizer o que seu coração sentia. Não sabia o que fazer ao certo, porém, de uma coisa tinha certeza: não deixaria essa oportunidade passar de jeito nenhum.

Com seus acinzentados e expectantes orbes brilhando, Inoue sente que Ichigo queria dizer alguma coisa importante, e em seu íntimo sabia que o assunto em questão era relacionado consigo, mas, não pretendia nutrir falsas esperanças quanto ao ruivo, sendo que ele sempre deixou implícito que entre eles somente haveria amizade e nada mais, e assim sendo, resignou-se a escutar o que ele tinha a lhe dizer.

\- Diga, Ichigo… - um singelo e amplo sorriso orna os lábios rosados, e ela continua seu raciocínio - Independentemente do que tenha para contar, estou disposta a tentar te entender… te compreender...

Every little thing she does is magic

Everything she do just turns me on

Even though my life before was tragic

Now I know my love for her goes on

Cada coisinha que ela faz é mágica

Tudo que ela faz me excita

Ainda que minha vida tenha sido trágica

Agora eu sei que meu amor por ela continua

“Como ela é linda…” pensou Kurosaki ao contemplar o rosto angelical de Orihime, que lhe mirava enternecida, pondo ambos os braços para frente do corpo ao segurar a sacolinha com os pães, gesto que lhe era habitual, e tornava a linda moça ainda mais fofa aos seus olhos.

“Céus… o que será que Ichigo tem à dizer?” Inoue se perguntava numa ansiedade inquietante, porém, não permitindo que ilusões atropelassem sua razão, pois não estava disposta a sofrer ou remoer algo que se formou somente em sua mente repleta de romantismo.

\- Eu… - o Shinigami Substituto a pega pelos ombros, fazendo a jovem involuntariamente arregalar seus expressivos orbes, e novamente viver a esperança de que enfim seu maior sonho se realizaria - Eu preciso ser honesto comigo mesmo e também contigo, sendo assim...

I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day

And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way

But my silent fears have gripped me

Long before I reach the phone

Long before my tongue has tripped me

Must I always be alone?

Mil vezes por dia eu decido ligar pra ela

E perguntar se ela se casaria comigo à moda antiga

Mas, meus medos silenciosos me apertaram

Muito antes que eu pudesse alcançar o telefone

Muito antes de minha língua se enrolar

Eu sempre terei que estar sozinho?

Num ato impulsivo, Ichigo toma a boca rosada e entreaberta num beijo calmo, terno, pedindo passagem com sua língua para adentrarse, e depois enroscar-se à dela, subjugando-a carinhosamente ao seu ritmo lento, porém, viril e cheio de ardor.

Mesmo pasma, Orihime fecha seus olhos, desfrutando assim daquele ósculo tão esperado… algo que ensaiou por tantas e tantas vezes em seu ingênuo imaginário, sendo que jamais pensou que este um dia se realizaria. Estava conformada somente com a amizade dele, e vê-lo feliz era o que genuinamente lhe interessava, mas… tinha que admitir que aquele beijo era além do que ela esperava… era uma sensação divina, quase sobrenatural…

Deixando sua timidez de lado, Kurosaki a envolve em seus fortes braços, levando em seguida sua mão direita aos fios cor de cobre da nuca feminina, os puxando com moderada força, fazendo a ruiva gemer de excitação, deixando a sacolinha que levava cair, retribuindo assim as carícias que recebia daquele a quem tanto amava, tateando sua mão pelos cabelos curtos e alaranjados, os acarinhando como se algo precioso fossem… o que para si de fato eram.

O bailado das línguas intrínsecas permanecia intenso, caloroso, extasiante… para Orihime tudo era novidade, pois descobria ali um novo paradigma, uma nova perspectiva. Ichigo gostava de si… e tal constatação era simplesmente magnífica, e seu íntimo explodia de felicidade. Felicidade essa que até há minutos atrás lhe parecia impossível…

Para Kurosaki essa façanha também era digna de comemoração, pois nunca havia beijado um outro alguém, e sua timidez não ajudava a se aproximar daquela de quem tanto adorava. Até alguns meses não pensava em garotas ou coisa do tipo, mas, Orihime, aos pouquinhos foi tornando-se presença constante em seus sonhos, em seus pensamentos… não mais conseguia raciocinar sem que algum detalhe que remetesse à ela invadisse sua mente, e gradativamente ela passou a ser para si uma gostosa e delicada obsessão…

Every little thing she does is magic

Everything she do just turns me on

Even though my life before was tragic

Now I know my love for her goes on

Cada coisinha que ela faz é mágica

Tudo que ela faz me excita

Ainda que minha vida tenha sido trágica

Agora eu sei que meu amor por ela continua

Por falta de oxigênio se afastam, e ambos se entreolham arfantes, ofegantes ante aquele beijo tão aprazível, mas ao mesmo tempo tão necessário e profundo em significado. Com sumo cuidado, o rapaz passeia seus longos dígitos pela cútis alva da moldura do rosto de Inoue, que emocionada, permite que uma única lágrima escorra de seu olhos, sendo esta prontamente seca pelo polegar masculino, que depois de fazê-lo, dirige-se aos trêmulos lábios róseos, os acariciando devotadamente.

\- Não sei se o que sinto por ti é amor, mas… a única coisa que desejo é ficar ao seu lado, se você assim o quiser, é claro!

Ele sorri displicente, e ela, não conseguindo conter sua alegria, pula em cima dele dando um abraço apertado, ato que o deixou envaidecido, e ao mesmo tempo agradecido por ela também lhe corresponder.

\- Ichigo… não faz ideia do quanto eu te amo… do quanto eu esperei por esse momento… - ela estreita ainda mais seu abraço, e ele desliza ternamente suas mãos pelas sedosa mechas acobreadas - Achei que jamais fosse retribuir meus sentimentos, e já havia me conformado somente com sua amizade, e…

\- Não precisa mais ter nenhum tipo de medo ou receio, Hime. - devagar a coloca de volta ao chão, e agachando-se para pegar a sacola de doces que jazia em meio à calçada, apruma-se com rapidez, e a mira fixamente - A única mulher que me interessa é você, não duvide.

\- Eu… não duvido, Ichigo. - dá a mão para ele, e diz o que seu coração mandava - Sei que seremos felizes… apesar das adversidades e provações que o destino nos reserva, tenho fé de que nosso sentimento valerá à pena!

\- Que assim seja… - ele deposita um selinho molhado na boca de sua adorada, e dando alguns passos junto à ela, indaga curioso - Aceita ir ao cinema comigo?

\- Quando? Agora? - parou um pouco seu caminhar e ficou pensativa - É que… - suas aulas na faculdade a fizeram hesitar por alguns milésimos de segundos, porém, o que seria uma mísera falta diante do contentamento de finalmente poder desfrutar de um programa à dois ao lado daquele a quem sempre venerou? - Esquece… é lógico que vou! - se agarra ao braço esquerdo do rapaz, que ri ante o jeito espontâneo dela - Aliás, que filme vamos assistir?

\- Bem… - passa as mãos pelos cabelos nitidamente envergonhado - Na verdade eu nem sei, pois foi o Renji quem me deu os ingressos, e…

\- O Tenente Abarai? - indagou intrigada - Mas o que ele tem haver com nossa ida ao cinema?

\- Hime, Hime… - ele a traz para um abraço aconchegante, e beija com meiguice o topo de sua perfumada cabeça - Essa é uma longa história… outro dia eu te conto.

A encantadora ruiva acena em positivo, e ambos reiniciam seu percurso de mãos dadas, rumo à um futuro incerto, assim como tudo na vida, porém, com algo sólido em seus corações, que era o amor que os guiaria por toda a eternidade.

Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí meus amores? Gostaram da songfic? 
> 
> Fiquem sempre à vontade para deixarem suas opiniões e impressões!! Amo saber o que pensam!!! 
> 
> A música que deu título à fic é "Every little thing she does is magic" do The Police. Vou deixar o link para quem quiser escutar essa preciosidade: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aENX1Sf3fgQ 
> 
> Vou deixar tbm o link da fanart que fiz especialmente para a fic: https://data.whicdn.com/images/332184837/large.png
> 
> No mais, um grande beijo à todos!!!!


End file.
